Aincrad (Das schwebende Schloss)/Ebene 1
Die von Aincrad ist geografisch die größte mit einem Durchmesser von 10 km (ergibt eine Fläche von 78,5 km²). Die Ebene hat in etwa die Größe der Stadt Kawagoe in Saitama (ca. 330.000 Einwohner). Die Hauptstadt dieser Ebene ist die Stadt der Anfänge, jedoch befinden sich auch noch andere Städte und Dörfer dort. Geography Unlike the higher floors of Aincrad, the 1st Floor does not have a particular theme or dominant geography. As the starting location of all new players, the great expanse of the 1st Floor is quite diverse. The Starting City is located on the southern end of the floor and rests over the edge of the floating castle. The metropolis has a diameter of approximately 1km and is the focal point of the floor, featuring the teleport gate in the central plaza. The city wall forms a semi-circle to the north. Grasslands surround the Starting City, and they are populated primarily by boar and wolf-type monsters. Worms, beetles, and wasp-type insect monsters also inhabit the grasslands surrounding the Starting City. To the northwest of the Starting City, there is a deep forest region. The northeast is a lake region. Players must pass through either of the two regions before reaching a significantly more dangerous mountainous region containing ruins, valleys, and more difficult monsters. The 1st Floor Labyrinth is located on the far northern edge of the floor. It begins at part of a large 300 meter wide by 100 meter tall tower that is a portion of the dungeon that leads to the 2nd Floor. This Labyrinth has twenty floors before the boss room on the 20th floor of the Labyrinth. Settlements Though it is said that various small to medium sized towns and villages dot the landscape of the first floor, there are few that are really the most active, and notable. «Starting City» The Starting City, also known as "Town of Beginnings", is the main settlement on the 1st floor. It is the beginning point of all players and also the largest town in Aincrad. It is also where a majority of the non-players in «Sword Art Online» reside. «Tolbana» Town Tolbana is the second largest town on the 1st Floor, at approximately 200 meters wide. It is the closest town to the 1st Floor Labyrinth, only 30 minutes away from its entrance, and it is the site of the first «1st floor boss strategy conference». The town is lined with large windmills. Players first arrived at Tolbana three weeks after official service of SAO began. Tolbana has several bars and restaurants, 3 inns, and a number of NPC houses. Kirito rented the 2nd floor of a farmer's house once for ten days. Tolbana also has several fountains and an amphitheatre-like meeting place. Its main plaza is known as «Fountain Square». «Horunka» Village Horunka Village is the second village on the 1st Floor. Kirito offers to show Klein the way to Horunka Village on the first day, but eventually proceeds on his own. It lies to the northwest of the Starting City. It is also the place where one can start a quest to obtain an «Anneal Blade». Known Quests *«Cows' Counter Attack» *«Secret Medicine of the Forest» Known Bosses *Illfang the Kobold Lord (Floor Boss) Known Monsters *Frenzy BoarVolume 1, Chapter 2 *Little NepentsVolume 8, First Day *Large Nepents *Ruin Kobold Troopers (Labyrinth monster)Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 1 *Ruin Kobold Sentinelss (Boss's minions)Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 6 *Scavenger ToadsVolume 2, Morning Dew Girl Part 3 *Dire WolfEpisode 1 Gallery StartingCity.png|Starting City. West Fields.png|West Field. Tolbana.png|Tolbana. First Floor forest.png|1st Floor Forest. Floor1.png|Floor plan, as shown in the anime References Navigation es:Piso 1 pl:1. piętro ru:Этаж 1 01st Floor (Aincrad) 01st Floor (Aincrad) 01st Floor (Aincrad) 01st Floor (Aincrad)